


Long Live

by soggyhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyhook/pseuds/soggyhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma arrive home from Disneyland after Hades' defeat. Short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live

**Author's Note:**

> I made these pages and so I decided to write a short little something to go with it; this is dedicated to @then-theres-hope who is a wonderful human, always with the brightness of a ray of sunshine.

Killian and Emma crashed through the door with force of two lovers who had spent the weekend walking the park of Disneyland, rather than the badass couple they were (the couple who had faced the gods and hell and Hades and death and survived), laughter in their hearts but exhaustion on their lips.

  
“Finally,” Emma groaned. She dropped the bags she was carrying by the door, while Killian shut it before joining her on the couch. Her arm reached for him immediately, still protective around his waist even though she knew she had him until the end of the world or time. “Home sweet home.”

  
Killian’s brow quirked up. “You stole me away rather quickly after Hades’ defeat—we haven’t slept here but a day, Emma.”

  
He winked at “slept,” earning himself a playful swat on the shoulder and a giddy savior.

  
“Yeah, well, _you’re here._ So,” she smiled, her flirtation sneaking through her tired demeanor.

  
For all that Captain Killian Jones was, he blushed. Emma smiled before brushing her lips against his and resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m so glad we took that trip.”  
“It was very well deserved.”

  
“Killian Jones, I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you use an understatement.”

  
“What can I say, Swan? Chasing down Peter Pan left me fatigued.” He winked. “Though, I must say, he is a lot less fearsome than the crocodile’s father. A bit amiable, even.”  
A chuckle escaped Emma’s throat as she smiled. “What about the Pirates ride? Did you like that?”

  
“It was grand.” Mischievously, he turned toward her, making it impossible for his shoulder to continue its use as a pillow. “Though not my favorite.”  
“And what happened to be your favorite?”

  
His voice crept into a low whisper as his eyes bore into hers. “Why, you of course, Swan.” A breath. “Wouldn’t have been as… what’s the word? Magical? Aye, _magical,_ with anyone else.”

  
“You made it quite magical yourself. Even Henry wouldn’t have demanded we dress in the particular wardrobe you demanded.”

  
“To not dress in my pirate garb one day there, love?” Feigned astonishment crept into his voice. “And to think that had they gotten my legend correct we wouldn’t have been able to do it.” He pondered the animated perm of Disney’s legend before succumbing to a moment of thoughtful silence.

  
(Emma was surprised how amused he’d been when he heard dressing as the characters wasn’t a thing they could do. “But they did me wrong, Swan! I could still dress as the charming rapscallion that I am!” “Then sure, Killian, sure you can” was her response with a loving roll of her eyes.)

  
“You know, I’m kinda glad they got you wrong.”

  
“Oh, are you now?”

  
“Because it just means I get you all to myself.”

  
“I knew I was dashing, Swan, but…”

  
Opportunity struck as his voice trailed off. Quick, but with the utmost tenderness to the man she loved, Emma pushed Killian on his back and straddled him.

  
“You think I could even get your father to admit it? I’m growing on him, you know.”

  
His winks were back and brighter than they had been moments before.

  
“Oh, I know.” Reaching for his hands, she pulled him so he was sitting up with her.

  
Nostalgia hit, and all she could think about was how similar their positions when he came back to her after the alternate reality. Only now she was a little stronger.

  
“I love you. And I am happy I get you all to myself.” Her hand came around to cup his cheek. “And I am so happy that we have the storybook. Because I never want to forget a moment with you Killian. I want to remember the heat and exhaustion of waiting in line for Pirates. I want to remember our first date. I want to remember that you allowed me to take my armor off. I love you so much.”

  
How hearts hurt with beautiful truth, he would never know. “Oh Emma,” he murmured. “And I you.”

  
His kiss was all consuming and filled with the passion he’d given her when they’d kissed outside the castle of the happiest place on Earth. The feeling of royalty made its way back.

  
The world of Disney didn’t know then, and only the storybook and Storybrooke itself could attest to it, but they were as radiant as a king and queen.


End file.
